The invention relates to a drivetrain for a hybrid vehicle, as well as a corresponding hybrid vehicle and operating methods therefor.
Hybrid vehicles typically have an internal combustion engine and at least one electric machine. The internal combustion engine is provided either for charging an electrical energy store, such as the vehicle battery (serial hybrid operation) and/or as a motor, for driving the hybrid vehicle (parallel hybrid drive). Both of these operating states are frequently utilized, in that the electrical energy store is charged periodically and then used at other times for the electrical drive of the hybrid vehicle.
There is therefore needed an efficient electrical energy store for a hybrid vehicle, in which, in particular, energy conversion losses are minimized.
According to the invention, a drivetrain for a hybrid vehicle has an electrical energy store, which is implemented as a flywheel mass accumulator having an assigned second electric machine. The flywheel mass accumulator is able to be mechanically coupled, via a separate clutch, to the internal combustion engine. The flywheel mass accumulator also is mechanically chargeable and dischargeable. A flywheel mass accumulator already offers the advantages of wear-free energy storage at high energy density in relation to the batteries which are typically used. Through the invention, the flywheel mass accumulator is now not only electrically, but also additionally mechanically usable. The losses upon the conversion of mechanical into electrical energy and vice versa are thus dispensed with. Furthermore, the energy store may be adapted optimally to a particular energy consumer and/or provider, in that an electric machine (electrical usage) is employed in the range of higher speeds of the flywheel mass accumulator and the internal combustion engine (mechanical usage) is employed in the lower speed ranges.
In a first embodiment of the invention, the flywheel mass accumulator, the assigned second electric machine, and the separate clutch are provided as a unit, in particular on a shaft between the internal combustion engine and the transmission of the hybrid vehicle. A universally usable unit thus results, in which a mechanical connection to the internal combustion engine is provided via the flywheel mass accumulator and/or the separate clutch.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the flywheel mass accumulator, both electric machines, and the clutch are provided as a unit, in particular on a shaft between the internal combustion engine and the transmission of the hybrid vehicle. This allows for a hybrid vehicle which is simple to construct, in which the essential components may already be installed using one unit.
It is advantageous if a further clutch is provided for decoupling the assigned second electric machine from the flywheel mass accumulator. By dispensing with the idle powering, further energy savings thus result.
The method according to the invention for operating a corresponding hybrid vehicle provides that the separate clutch is opened so that the flywheel mass accumulator absorbs or discharges electrical energy via the assigned second electric machine, i.e., is used electrically. In this operating method according to the invention, various typical hybrid functionalities may be implemented without problems. In particular, purely electric driving and/or the support of the internal combustion engine by the electric machine (electric boosting) and electric charging of the energy store via the internal combustion engine are possible. For purely electric driving, only the electric machine operates as a motor for driving the hybrid vehicle. For electric boosting, the electric machine, operated as a motor, drives the hybrid vehicle together with the internal combustion engine. In each case, the flywheel mass accumulator discharges mechanical energy to the assigned second electric machine, which is operated as a generator and thus delivers the electrical energy to drive the electric machine. To charge the energy store, the electric machine, operated as a generator, is driven by the internal combustion engine. The electrical energy is delivered by the electric machine driving the second electric machine assigned to the flywheel mass accumulator. The second electric machine assigned to the flywheel mass accumulator is thus used as a motor for mechanically driving the flywheel mass accumulator and thus charging it. A load point shift of the internal combustion engine for its usage optimization is also possible here. Recuperation may also be implemented in overrun of the hybrid vehicle, i.e., for example, if the internal combustion engine is disengaged and/or shutdown (not fueled) during its deceleration or when driving downhill, and the electric machine is operated as a generator. The electrical energy delivered then drives the second electric machine assigned to the flywheel mass accumulator. This is thus driven as a motor, to mechanically drive the flywheel mass accumulator and thus charge it.
The running supply of the vehicle electrical system with electrical energy may either be provided by the electric machine operated as a generator and driven by the internal combustion engine, or by discharging mechanical energy of the flywheel mass accumulator to the assigned second electric machine operated as a generator. In particular, it may be ensured by an appropriate regulation that the internal combustion engine is always operated at good efficiency. For this purpose, a division may also be provided in such a manner that the electric machine driven by the internal combustion engine only delivers enough electrical energy that operation of the internal combustion engine at optimum efficiency is ensured. The remainder of the electrical energy required by the vehicle electrical system is then supplied as needed by discharging mechanical energy of the flywheel mass accumulator to the assigned second electric machine. The charging of the flywheel mass accumulator may also be regulated correspondingly, to ensure operation of the internal combustion engine at optimal efficiency. For example, the load point of the internal combustion engine is raised to operate the electric machine as a generator. The delivered electrical energy then drives the second electric machine assigned to the flywheel mass accumulator. This electric machine is therefore driven as a motor, to mechanically drive the flywheel mass accumulator and thus charge it.
An electrical energy store operation is advantageous, in which, when the hybrid vehicle is approximately at a standstill, the flywheel mass accumulator is electrically charged by the internal combustion engine by opening the separate clutch. The electric machine is driven via the internal combustion engine for operation as a generator to generate electrical energy. This electrical energy is then used to drive the second electric machine assigned to the flywheel mass accumulator. The second electric machine is thus driven as a motor, to mechanically drive the flywheel mass accumulator and thus charge it.
In an alternative method according to the invention for operating a corresponding hybrid vehicle, the separate clutch is closed so that the flywheel mass accumulator is mechanically coupled to the internal combustion engine, because of which the flywheel mass accumulator absorbs and/or discharges mechanical energy. This allows use of the mechanical energy stored in the flywheel mass accumulator without electrical conversion losses. For reasons of comfort, before the separate clutch is closed, the difference of the speeds between the flywheel mass accumulator and the internal combustion engine may be electrically minimized by the second electric machine assigned to the flywheel mass accumulator, which is operated as a motor. In particular, a serial hybrid operation may be implemented, in that the flywheel mass accumulator is driven by the internal combustion engine and delivers electrical energy for the electric machine for driving the hybrid vehicle via the assigned second electric machine. This allows power-regulated operation of the internal combustion engine at the optimum consumption. The electric machine for driving the hybrid vehicle varies the torque as a function of the speed and the assigned transmission shifts for optimum efficiency (Eta of the electric machine times; Eta of the transmission). In other words, this allows an electric continuous transmission (E-CVT operation).
Mechanical starting and/or restarting of the internal combustion engine by the flywheel mass accumulator is advantageously provided. For this purpose, the transmission of the hybrid vehicle may be shifted into the neutral setting and/or the clutch between the transmission and the internal combustion engine may be opened. The internal combustion engine is then mechanically started by the flywheel mass accumulator by slipping the assigned separate clutch. Alternatively, electric starting and/or restarting of the internal combustion engine are provided. The electrical energy store is used in a typical way for starting, while for restarting, the assigned separate clutch is opened and the internal combustion engine is started by the electric machine. To increase the service life of the electrical energy store (e.g., cycle strength of the vehicle battery), the internal combustion engine is preferably started mechanically. If this is not possible, e.g., if the flywheel mass accumulator no longer has sufficient energy after a long shutdown time, then the internal combustion engine is started electrically. The selection between electrical and mechanical measures is implemented automatically, in particular, e.g., by a corresponding electronic circuit that monitors the flywheel mass accumulator. Alternatively or additionally, a manual selection is provided, e.g., via a switch.
A mechanical energy store operation is advantageously provided, in which, when the vehicle is approximately at a standstill, the flywheel mass accumulator is mechanically charged by the internal combustion engine by closing the separate clutch. For this purpose, the transmission of the hybrid vehicle may be shifted into the neutral setting and the separate clutch may be slipped.
The electrical and/or mechanical energy store operation when the vehicle is approximately at a standstill allows rapid charging of the energy store when stationary with a subsequent “running start” of the hybrid vehicle. For this purpose, the advantages of the flywheel mass accumulator as an electrical energy store are used. The electrical energy required for this purpose may be provided very rapidly, in particular during mechanical charging. This may be implemented when waiting in front of a traffic light, for example, if it is known to the driver that a vehicle start is imminent. In this case, he charges up the flywheel mass accumulator during the red light, for example, to perform a rapid start when the traffic light switches to green. Upon the rapid start, the energy stored in the flywheel mass accumulator is supplied via the electric machine to the transmission as a function of the maximum possible traction and a running start is thus made possible. Alternatively or additionally, an electrical energy store operation is provided. In particular, optimized rapid charging of the flywheel mass accumulator may be provided, in that first (i.e., in the lower speed ranges of the flywheel mass accumulator) the internal combustion engine is used and then (i.e., in the higher speed ranges of the flywheel mass accumulator, i.e., significantly higher than the speed of the internal combustion engine), an electric machine is used. For this purpose, an automatic and/or manual changeover may be used, possibly combined with an operating interface for initiating the rapid charging, such as a corresponding switch or pedal.
In summary, the present invention provides for a hybrid vehicle having a flywheel mass accumulator that is especially advantageous for storage of energy. This occurs nearly without wear, at high energy density, and with good efficiency for the storage and discharge of energy. Electrical and/or mechanical drive or output may be implemented by positioning the flywheel mass accumulator in the drive train.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.